hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellie Crawford
Kellie Crawford, née Hoggart (born 1 May 1974 in Sydney) is an Australian singer, actress and children's performer. Crawford is most known for likes involvement in Children's program Hi-5. She left Hi-5 in November 2008 after 10 years with the group. Crawford was born in 1974. She began her career as a teenager appearing in Pizza Hut commercials. Crawford's next breakthrough would come in 1998 when she was enlisted to join the new children's band and television show Hi-5 as the group's oldest and most commercially experienced member. She features with a puppet named Chatterbox, voiced originally by co-cast member Charli Robinson, after performed by Brianne Turk. Kellie and Chats' segment of the show promotes and educates children on language skills and recognition of sounds and noises. Her American counterpart is Jennifer Korbee. Personal Life Born in Sydney, Kellie was educated at the Meriden School in Strathfield, a suburb of Sydney. Kellie is the younger of two girls. Her older sister's name is Kylie. In 2007, Kellie became engaged to Addam Crawford. They married in May 2008. Gallery Hi-5_Kellie_Hoggart_series_2.jpg|Kellie Crawford in Series 2 Hi-5_Kellie_Hoggart_series_3.jpg|Kellie Crawford in Series 3 Hi-5_member_sat_(1).jpg|Kellie Crawford in Action Hero Tour Kellie wikia.jpg|Before and After Kellie Robot Number One.png|Robot Number 1 Treasures Kellie.png|Buried Treasure Playtime Kellie.jpg|Playtime Love Kellie.png|Love All Around Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not - Kellie.png|Ready Or Not Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Kellie.png|Ready Or Not WOW (Series 9) - Kellie.png|Wow Planet Disco - Kellie.png|Planet Disco Hi-5 Series 2 NSEW - Kellie.png|North South East West Hi-5 Come Alive Kellie.png|Come Alive Growing Kellie.png|Growing Up Days Kellie.png|Special Days Hi-5 Wishes Kellie.png|Three Wishez Hi-5 Magic Kellie.png|I Believe In Magic Opposite Kellie.png|Opposites Hi-5 - s5 - Come on and party - Kellie.png|Come On & Party Hi-5 Animals Kellie.png|So Many Animals Cooking Kellie.png|Hey What's Cooking Hi-5 It's a Party - Kellie.png|It's a Party Time & Place Kellie.png|In a Different Place Living in a Rainbow (4).png|Living in a Rainbow Rainbow'round the World (7).png|Rainbow Around The World Hi-5 1999 Ready or not.png Hi-5 1999 Ready or not scene 5.png Hi-5 1999 T1 cast.png Hi-5 1999-2.png Slider Hi-5 2000.png Hi-5 CD (Natal 2001).JPG Hi-5 2003 Ready or not ending version scene 2.png Hi-5 2003 Ready or not ending version scene 1.png Hi-5 T5 love 2003.jpg Hi-5 dream on 2003.jpg Hi-5 2005.png Some Kind of Wonderful 2005 (9).png Hi-5-2005.jpg Hi-5 T9 cast 2006.jpg Hi-5 original group Christmas (2006).jpg Hi-5 -2006.jpg Hi5 2006.jpg Hi-5 WUaS 2006.jpg Hi-5 2007 (Intro).jpg Hi-5 original group Christmas (2007).jpg Hi-5 2008-song7.jpg Hi-5 Circus 2008.jpg Hi5 2008 (2).jpg Rainbow'round the World (5).png Rainbow'round the World (4).png Rainbow'round the World (3).png Rainbow'round the World (10).png Rainbow'round the World (14).png Rainbow'round the World (15).png Hi-5 rainbow round the world.jpg Rainbow round the world.jpg Living in a Rainbow (1).png Living in a Rainbow (5).png Edrftgikmjlñ.png|happy Trivia *Kellie was replaced by Lauren in 2009. *Kellie left the group in 2008. *She was in a relationship with Nathan. *Kellie was in the group for 10 years with Charli and Nathan. * Kellie is the oldest member from the first generation hi5 and she has the largest age difference with her succesor than other first generation members with their own succesors, because her succesor, Lauren Brant, is the youngest member from the second generation hi5. Kellie & Lauren is different 15 years. Category:Female Category:Blonde Category:Former member Category:Hi-5 member Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Legally Blonde Hair Category:Nathan Foley Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Kellie Hoggart Category:Sun, Tim, Charli, Nathan, Kellie Category:Kellei Crawford